1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a lap-top personal computer or word processor, more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus in which a flat panel display unit is detachable from a base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a sharp increase is being achieved in the demands for a lap-top portable computer or portable word processor having a flat panel display unit. As described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,364, such a lap-top portable electronic apparatus comprises a base body having a keyboard integrally attached thereto and a flat panel display unit mounted to the base body. The display unit is swingably mounted to the base body with a hinge. When the apparatus is not used, the display unit is folded and superposed on the base body. In using the apparatus, the display unit can be swung upward about the mounted portion to assume a posture suitable for observation by the operator.
The display unit, when superposed on the keyboard of the base body, also acts as a lid of the keyboard. In this case, the entire electronic apparatus is of a substantially flat shape like, for example, a book, with the result that the entire apparatus can be made compact.
The portable electronic apparatus comprises in general a liquid crystal display unit (LCD) or a plasma display unit. In any type of the conventional display unit, a single color is used for the display of the picture image. For example, the picture image is displayed in black over a white background or over a green background. In other words, it is impossible to use a plurality of colors for the display purpose.
However, it is desirable in some cases to use a display unit of multi-color display type while using the keyboard of a portable electronic apparatus in operating, for example, a portable personal computer. In such a case, an electrical lead wire is withdrawn from the back or side surface of the base body of the portable personal computer and is electrically connected to the multi-color display unit, and the single color display unit is detached from the base body of the portable personal computer. To make the single color display unit detachable from the base body, it is known to the art that a socket is mounted to the base body, and a plug formed in the single color display unit is detachably connected to the socket. The socket is swingably mounted to the base body with a hinge to make the display unit swingable relative to the base body.
Where the single color display unit is detached from the socket of the base body in preparation for use of a multi-color display unit, the opening of the socket for receiving the plug is exposed to the outside. As a result, the appearance is impaired. In addition, a connector housed in the socket for electrically connecting the single color display unit to the base body is also exposed to the outside. In this case, dust may settle on the connector, with the result that, when the display unit is connected again to the base body, the electrical and mechanical connection tends to be made unsatisfactory.
Under the circumstances, the opening of the socket is covered with a lid in the conventional apparatus. However, the lid is unnecessary where the display unit is connected to the base body. At these times the lid is stored in a pocket formed in a wrapping box of the portable electronic apparatus. However, the wrapping box is discarded in some cases. Of course, the lid also tends to be discarded together with the wrapping box. It is certainly possible to store the lid independently. If the lid is stored somewhere away from the base body, however, the operator may possibly fail to remember where the lid is stored. Naturally, it takes time for the operator to find the lid, when the operator wishes to mount the lid to close the opening of the socket.